xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Uchiha (うちはサクラ, Uchiha Sakura, née'Haruno' (春野, Haruno)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure'svUchiha clan. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. History Sakura is a young ninja who is part of Team 7 alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha under the leadership from Kakashi Hatake. Within Sakura resides "Inner Sakura," a manifestation of her inner emotions. In addition to comic relief, Inner Sakura represents Sakura's actual opinion on things when she outwardly displays something opposite.As Sakura has a deep infatuation for Sasuke many of her earlier appearances are dedicated to her continuing effort to win his affection. She accompanies the rest of Team 7 during all of its early missions, though she does little to contribute to the battles that take place. Sakura lacks any unique traits that set her apart from the rest of Team 7 although Kakashi notes that she has an excellent control over her chakra early in Part I.As a result, Sakura sits on the sidelines, content in allowing her teammates to protect her and defeat their opponents. During the Chunin Exams, when the rest of Team 7 is left in need of her protection, Sakura realizes that relying on others to fight her battles has been unwise. She resolves to better her ninja abilities from that point further, and throughout the rest of the series takes a more active role in Team 7's battles. After Sasuke's defection from Konoha at the end of Part I, Naruto's failure to bring him back, and Sakura's inability to help either of them, she becomes Tsunade's apprentice so that she can do more for her teammates in the future. Since then, Sakura makes it her personal goal to bring Sasuke home. After training under Tsunade for two-and-a-half years, Sakura acquires the ability to heal wounds, becoming one of the most experienced medical ninja. In order to secure her survival to heal other, Sakura also developed superhuman strength by building up chakra in her fists.Thanks to this, Sakura joins Team 7 as medical ninja to save Gaara from the criminal group Akatsuki. With help from the elder Chiyo, Sakura defeats the Akatsuki member Sasori who gives her hints of Sasuke's whereabouts.Naruto, Sakura, and the new members of Team 7 use this intelligence to track Sasuke down, but they are once again unable to prevent him from escaping.19 While disappointed in their failure, Team 7 tries once again to find Sasuke, though after almost apprehending him they lose his trail and are forced to return home.20 As they search for Sasuke during Part II, Sakura learns of the various hardships Naruto faces: the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox creature inside him which is being pursued by Akatsuki.21 Saddened by the impact both forces have had on his life, Sakura becomes protective of Naruto and tries to do whatever she can to help him overcome these obstacles.22 Sakura later resolves to kill Sasuke after understanding he is becoming a menace to the villages.23 However, when she fails to do it, Naruto decides to settle things with Sasuke himself.24 When a war against the remaining Akatsuki is announced, Sakura participates as a medical ninja.25 She moves to fighting side when Akatsuki releases the Ten Tails creature and she battles it alongside Naruto and Sasuke.26 After Sasuke is pardoned of his crimes, Sakura sees him off as he decided to travel the world in search for redemption and shows signs that he finally accepted her feelings for him.27 In the epilogue, set years after the end of the Fourth Ninja War, it is shown that Sakura and Sasuke had married and had a daughter, Sarada Missions * Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as “The Hole” to investigate an incident where its people were killed. * Your Mission is to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. Shikamara you will lead this 4 man team. I am also allowing Hinata Hyuga to join. Jutsu # Chakra Enhanced Strength # Chakra Scalpel # Chakra Transfer Technique # Cherry Blossom Clash # Clone Jutsu # Combined Summoning Technique # Four-Corner Sealing Barrier # Healing Jutsu # Inner Sakura # Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings # Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu # Poison Extraction Jutsu # Puppet: Spring Punitive Attack # Release # Regenerative Healing Jutsu # Remote Healing # Reserve Seal # Reserve Seal: Release # Substitution Jutsu # Tree Climbing Technique # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Walk on Water Technique Weapons and Equipment # Food Piles # Gloves # Kunai # Poison Laced Kunai # Rope Trivia # In Episode 90 of Naruto Shippuden Sakura was going to feed Naruto for the 2nd time. Naruto Screenshots Downloadsakura.png Download 1 .png 1.PNG 2014-07-16 19.51.01.jpg 5.PNG 23sh.PNG 26pakkun.png i_wouldn_t_do_that.PNG 26sakura.PNG 21hinata.PNG 20hinata.PNG 25sakura1.PNG 27sakura1.PNG 68protect.PNG 69earth.PNG 20sakura.PNG Naruto Shippuden Screenshots 84sh.PNG 16.PNG 17sakura.PNG 18s.PNG 19s.PNG 320px-Poison Removal.png 320px-Cherry Blossom Shockwave.jpg 101-0.PNG 100-0.PNG 96-0.PNG 1144574-sakuass.jpg 997782-sakura11.jpg 12-0.PNG 92sakura.PNG 1sh.PNG 2sh.PNG 43sh.PNG 44sh.PNG 45sh.PNG 3sakura.PNG 4sakura.PNG 28pts.PNG 26pts.PNG 74-2.PNG 73-3.PNG 70-3.PNG 69-3.PNG 68-2.PNG 61-2.PNG 63-2.PNG 64-2.PNG 71sh.PNG 3shikamara.png 33choji.PNG 43yura.png 7heal.PNG 16s.PNG 17s.PNG 18sakura.PNG 25sakura.PNG 26s.PNG 36ino.PNG 42s.PNG 80sai.PNG 85end.PNG 86ass.PNG 93s.PNG 96s.PNG 27sakura.PNG 30sakura.PNG 71shinno.png 99sakura.PNG 91sakura.PNG 93no.PNG 92feeling.PNG 89attack.PNG 83got.PNG 81attentiion.PNG 104sakura.PNG 85sakura.PNG 82mad.PNG 81naked.PNG 80naked.PNG 79naked.PNG 67tenten.PNG 99lee.PNG 97hin.PNG 96ino.PNG 88ino.PNG 87ten.PNG 92sakura1.PNG 9cook.png 62-1445194640.PNG 55-1445194638.PNG 56-1445194639.PNG 54-3.PNG 41-2.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 30-2.PNG 20-2.PNG 17-1445141645.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG 19mom.PNG 71sakura.PNG 72attack.PNG 73soul.PNG 86enemy.PNG 87wait.PNG 45-1455141225.PNG 44-1455141225.PNG 43-1455141224.PNG 41-1455141224.PNG 40-3.PNG 39-1.PNG 38-2.PNG 33-1455141223.PNG 32-1455141223.PNG 31-1455141223.PNG 29-2.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 26-1455141222.PNG 25-1455141222.PNG 24-1455141222.PNG 20-1455141221.PNG 66main.png 54-1455684539.PNG 53-1455684539.PNG Category:Divas Category:Medical Core Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Red Head Harem Category:Army of Light Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Stealth Force Category:Duplication Category:Toonami Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Superheroes Category:Captains Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:MILFS Category:Sannin Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Genjutsu Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Wallcrawling Category:Animal Empathy